Amber Eyes and Blue Wings: Chapters 1-5
by Vivi's Girl
Summary: What would happen if there was a Black Waltz No. 4? Well, I don't know either but here's my idea on it. There's death, tragedy, and suspence. Vivi lovers, please don't kill me.... Please Read and Review! ^_^ ~*~Some Spoilers~*~ I guess...^.~
1. A Dark Angel of Innocence

Here's my first chapter in my story Amber Eyes and Blue Wings! Yay! This came to me in a dream. So...I decided to write it down! ^_^ It's about what would happen if there was a Black Waltz No. 4 and _she_ couldn't remember anything....Uh...I don't own anything cept my idea of Black Waltz No. 4...but anywayz, Enjoy! 

**

Amber Eyes and Blue Wings:   
Chapter 1: A Dark Angel of Innocence

**   
by: Vivi's Girl 

**~Prologue~**

Silence.   
All that could be heard was the calm sound of the waves washing up onto the shore of the small beach and then back to the ocean. 

_What happened...?_

A small girl who was lying in the sand by the shore tryed to sit up...   
Pain...all she felt was pain...down her back, across her shoulders and down her arms. She could hardly feel her legs and she had a splitting headache...   
Again the question came to her- 

_What happened?_

She tryed to stand up but only ended up on her knees again. 

_D-Did I wash up onto the shore from the sea?_

Just then other questions came to her- 

_What's my name? _

Do I have a name? 

Where am I? 

Where did I come from? 

The girl couldn't remember anything, no matter how hard she tryed.   
She stayed where she was for a while, looking out to the ocean in complete confusion. So many questions had gone through her mind...but no one was there to give her questions answers.   
After a while, some of the pain went away and that gave her the ability to walk. She walked a lot...not knowing where she was or where she was going. And she didn't care. As long as she got somewhere. To find out answers...   
She cryed out in joy when she found a city. She ran up to the gates that let her in. It was night and the sign at the enterance read "Dark City Treno". She figured it was always night there. But how could that be?   
The little girl walked around the dark city in aw. It was beautiful. But what made her nervous was the strange stares she got from everyone. 

_Why are they looking at me like that?_

She ignored the stares but couldn't help hearing what people were saying. 

"Could it be? Is that..." 

"...on't know..." 

"..ack Ma.." 

"Yes, a Black Mage..." 

_Black Mage? What is a Black Mage? Is that what I am?_

She got tired of looking at the city and decided to ask people questions about where she might be and if there was more cities nearby. She saw a man by a ledge looking at the city below and so she went up to him.   
"E-Excuse me, but can you..."   
She was interupted by the man's scream.   
"Y-Y-You're...a...a..."   
He looked at her face...studying it. Then his eyes went to her back.   
"My God! Y-You're a Black Waltz!" 

_Black...Waltz?_

The man screamed again and went running in the opposite direction while yelling "Black Waltz! Black Waltz! There's a Black Waltz in our city!" 

_What is a Black Waltz?_

The little girl walked around some more until she came to a small pond. She knelt by it and looked at her reflection. She gasped...she didn't look anything like the other people she had seen. Her face was jet black with glowing amber eyes. She was wearing a steepled hat and a strange red and black dress. But what stood out more than anything about her was what rested on her back...large magnificent wings with blue feathers... 

~ ~ ~ 

**~*~Chapter 1~*~**

Vivi walked down the halls of Alexandria Castle to go wake up Zidane so that they could get ready to go to the card tournament in Treno. Dagger let her friends stay the night in the castle because it was impossible to get a room for the night in one of the hotels in town. When Vivi finally got to Zidane's room, he went inside and went over to Zidane's bed and tapped him on the shoulders. Zidane woke up with a start.   
"What the...? Oh Vivi, it's you..."   
"Is there something wrong Zidane? You don't look that well."   
"I'm fine, Vivi."   
"O-okay. Um, are you ready to go to Treno?"   
"Treno?" Zidane seemed to be in another world. "Oh yeah, the card tournament."   
"A-Are you sure you're okay?"   
"I'm sure, let's go."   
As they walked back to where their friends are waiting for them, Vivi stopped.   
"Um...Zidane?"   
"What's up Vivi?"   
"...Aren't you gonna say good-bye to Dagger?"   
"...I...I think it's best I don't...." 

_* * *_

For most of the trip to Treno, Zidane stayed quiet. Eiko didn't like this, she knew he missed Dagger, but he was hardly talking to her.   
"Come on, Zidane!" Eiko started. "You just have to face the facts! Queen Brahne is dead and Dagger is the new queen of Alexandria!"   
Of course Zidane knew this, but he didn't want to believe it. 

When Zidane, Eiko, Vivi, Freya, and Amarant got to Treno and they went inside, they noticed a lot of people running around.   
"I wonder why everyone is in a hurry" Freya spoke up.   
"Maybe the card tournament is more important to these people then we thought?" Vivi suggested.   
Amarant started to walk off.   
"And where are you going?" Zidane asked, the most he had said all day.   
"Hrmh...I don't have to stick with you all the time. I'm going." And with that, Amarant walked away farther into the city. A few seconds later, Freya followed him.   
"I guess we should go see Dr. Tot" Eiko said.   
Zidane shook his head. "Not just yet. I want to see why everyone is in a hurry. I'm not sure, but I have a funny feeling it has nothing to do with the card tourna--"   
Zidane was cut off by a scream from a woman. "Ahh! There's another one!" She pointed at Vivi.   
Vivi was confused by this. "W-What are you talking about? Are there other Black Mages here?"   
The woman backed away. "N-no...please...just stay away..." The woman ran off.   
"What was that about?" Eiko wondered.   
Suddenly there was a loud explosion of fire that come from the other side of town that shot up into the sky and then quickly faded.   
"What was that!?" Eiko screamed.   
"I don't know! I think there might be Black Mage soldiers here!" Zidane ran to where the explosion was.   
"Come on, Vivi!" Eiko followed Zidane.   
Vivi stood there for a moment, not sure what was going on, but decided to follow Zidane and Eiko. 

~ ~ ~ 

The girl stood up and stopped looking at her reflection. She was even more confused then before, and she couldn't ask anyone questions because it seemed everyone was afraid of her. 

_But why?_

"Hey! I found her!"   
The girls thoughts were torn away from her as what looked like ten guards started to run towards her. They stopped only a few feet away from her...with weapons pointed.   
"D-Don't try anything now..." One of the guards told her. 

_Try anything?"_

"Yeah, and don't even try to get away, we've got you out-numbered!" 

_What do they think I'd do?_

One of the guards started to talk to another. "We can't take a risk. We'll have to kill this one." 

_Kill....me?_

Most of the guards agreed. But one spoke up. "But we can't just kill it that easily...we don't know how powerful it is. It _is_ in fact a Black Wal--"   
But one guard didn't listen. He lifted up his spear and charged. His spear hit the girl and went through her left shoulder. She cried out in pain and stumbled back, falling to the ground. The guard pulled his spear out of her which caused the girl to twitch, and he backed away. The girl covered her wound with her hands. 

_Why did he do that? What did I do to deserve that? I didn't do anything..._

She pulled her hands away from her peirced body and looked at her hands. 

_What's this red...?_

"Quick!" One of the guards yelled. "She's down! Now's our chance!"   
The guards got ready to charge. 

_No..._

The girl stood up, trying to ignore the pain. She knew she had to defend herself, but how? The guards charged at her...the girl dodged some attacks but one of the guards hit her in the head, causing her to fall to the ground. 

_Why...?_

Tears fell down her dark face. But she could feel something surging through her.   
"Again! Hit her again!" The guards went to attack her again, to finish her off. 

_I...I don't want to hurt anymore..._

Then, right before another spear was about to hit her again, her eyes glowed brighter than usual and she lifted up her hands causing a giant flare of fire going in all directions.   
Guards screamed and tryed to get away but they were to slow. The fire hit everything in it's path causing everything to melt or catch on fire. People screamed and moaned as they burned. The little girl looked around at what she had done. She stared at the pleading people calling for help and yelling out prayers while their skin burned and eventually peeled off... 

_What have I done? How...?_

~ ~ ~ 

"Hurry guys! Over here!" Zidane called after Eiko and Vivi.   
Eiko and Vivi finally caught up with Zidane.   
Zidane just stood there looking around. "What the *%@#??"   
Both Eiko and Vivi gasped. All three stared at the whole scene -- Buildings, houses, and stores burning, people dying or already dead...and a young Black Mage girl in the middle of it, unharmed except for a wound on her left shoulder-showing that she must've been stabbed.   
The three friends walked closer to her to get a better look. They all gasped this time as they noticed her wings...   
"What?! Another Black Waltz?!" Zidane yelling in confusion and anger.   
They ran up to her and got in a fighting position. The young female Black Waltz stood up, and looked at the three people staring at her.   
"I-I d-didn't mean t-to...I'm not a bad person...."   
She collasped on the ground and broke down in tears.   
Zidane, Vivi, and Eiko looked at each other in disbelief...not knowing what to feel, but then knelt by the crying Black Waltz in sympathy... 

~*~*~*~ 

Well, there it is, the first Chapter in my little story. Tell me what you think! Please? Pweaaaaassee?? I'll give you dollar! Wait, no I won't...Well review anyway! And remember, I want flames, comments, suggestions, ideas...I want them ALL!!!! Anything at all, even BlahBlahBlah. Well, gotz to go! Bye! --Vivi's Girl 


	2. Visions from the Past

Well, here it is, the second part of my little series Amber Eyes and Blue Wings! I wrote this in school instead of doing my assigned work and I'm probably gonna get my grades lowered now. Oh well. Uh...All I can say is that all of you Vivi fans reading this, you're gonna hate me...and I should know cuz I'm a huge Vivi fan myself and I already hate me. I don't know, but this might be rated R, cuz of some blood and stuff but I don't know, so I'm just warning you just in case! Hmm...Well, I don't own any characters or anything from the game FF9 and that just sux. Well, on with my story: 

**Amber Eyes and Blue Wings:   
Chapter 2: Visions from the Past**   
by: Vivi's Girl

Everyone was either sitting or walking around.   
"What do you think we should do?" Freya asked looking over at the passed out Black Waltz. No one answered. The Black Waltz had fainted a little after Zidane, Eiko, and Vivi had found her, and so they carried her to Dr. Tot's home.   
Dr. Tot was healing her bleeding wound. The only people who were missing were Eiko and Vivi. Vivi didn't want to go, but Eiko insisted that Vivi show her around. Everyone also thought it was best for Vivi to not see the young Black Waltz, so they encouraged him to go with Eiko.   
"Well, she's healed and should wake up very soon" Dr. Tot broke the silence.   
"I think we should just kill her..." Amarant told the group.   
Everyone looked over at him in disgust.   
"Never trust an enemy. For all we know, when she wakes up she could try to kill us."   
"We don't know that for sure." Zidane said quietly.   
"And what makes you think that?!"   
"Damnit Amarant, just believe on this, alright?!"   
Just then, the young female Black Waltz moaned and sat up. Everyone stared and gasped. The Black Waltz looked around the room at everyone, she seemed confused.   
"W-Where am I?" she asked a little dazed.   
Dr. Tot stood foreward, "You're in my house."   
She stared at the man and blinked a few times. Freya walked over to the girl and sat next to her. "Are you a Black Waltz?"   
"Black Waltz...?" The girl shook her head in more confusion.   
"Don't act stupid!" Amarant went over to her and picked her up and started to shake her. "You know damn well what you are!"   
"Stop! Please...you're hurting me!"   
"Amarant!" Freya yelled.   
Amarant dropped the now frightened Black Waltz.   
"Hmph...if you actually think she's innocent, you're all idiots." Amarant left Dr. Tots house.   
"Agh! That man is sooo...!" Freya turned to the frightened girl behind her. "Are you alright?"   
"Y-yes, I'm fine."   
Zidane went over to her. "Do you know who you are? Uh...or rather what you are?"   
The girl just stared up at him. Zidane stared back. He looked into her glowing eyes as if searching her intentions. All he could see was sadness mixed with curiousity, but unlike the other Black Waltzes, she had no evil in her eyes, or hatred. 

_Who are these people?_

"Zidane" Dr. Tot started, "maybe you should get going, the card tournament should be starting soon."   
"What? Even after what just happened...?"   
"Yes, even after what happened. The people decided to still have it. I don't know why though..."   
"Ok, then I guess I'll go now." Zidane said and leaving the house afterwards.   
Freya left a little afterwards to go look for Amarant, leaving the Black Waltz and Dr. Tot alone.   
Dr. Tot looked at the Black Waltz. "You should get some rest. You can sleep here for tonight." He went upstairs to go read some books. 

_Rest? Maybe I should..._

She layed down and drifted off to sleep in just a few minutes.   
~ ~ ~   
_What's that smell...?_   
In the air, there was a slight smell of smoke...   
_Smoke...?_   
No, not just smoke but also a scent of death and decay as someone would smell after their skin had no color left at all and started to fall off revealing thier white bones...   
A loud explosion followed by some screams erupted from the crys of the pained as their lives slowly slipped away from them.   
"Number 4..." A voice called out to the Black Waltz.   
"Yes sir..." Black Waltz No. 4 answered almost automatically.   
The figure who had called out walked into the room. He was wearing a strange outfit and had almost white hair that carelessly fell into his face from time to time.   
"Isn't this lovely?" he started. "People fighting for their lives only to find out they're going to die? Their blood pouring from their doomed bodies like a drink dripping out of a tipped glass..." He laughed. "Now...Number 4, if you may, I want you to go help our weakened soldiers kill."   
"Yes Kuja..." Black Waltz No. 4 walked out of the room...with a staff in her right hand.   
Kuja chuckled to himself. "This is the strongest Black Waltz yet. She shall not dissapoint me." 

Black Waltz No. 4 walked out from the main room to the outside of the airship she was on. A gentle wind blew eventhough the distant crys for help and the yells in the wind was anything but gentle. She had no idea why they were fighting like they were and killing innocent people, but she guessed it didn't really matter.   
She only took a few steps until she heard running footsteps.   
She faced to where she heard the sound and after a few seconds, a whole team of soldiers turned the corner. One of the soldiers who seemed to be the leader signaled the others to stop at the sight of the dark angel.   
Black Waltz No. 4 chuckled to herself. "You're tresspassing on private property." She told the soldiers right before she lifted up her staff and did a powerful flare attack on them. It scorched half of the soldiers leaving them charred and burning. Some soldiers ran from the scene but some stayed because of their pride. Black Waltz No. 4 ran up to the soldiers and using the end of her staff, she plunged it into one of the unaware soldiers face right between the eyes. Blood spurted out on impact going onto Black Waltz No. 4 face but she ignored it. The soldier cryed out and his body twitched for only a few seconds before going limp. She pulled out her staff which made even more of his blood gush out and also some soft bloody tissue came out of his head and splattered over the deck of the airship. One of the soldiers called out an order but Black Waltz No. 4 couldn't hear it. The next thing she knew they were running and jumping off the ship except for one....   
That one snuck up to the dark angel standing close to the edge of the ship, took his spear and jabbed her from the back causing her to fall off the ship but also to be passed out...not by the spear, but by the ice cold water that she fell in that felt like 1000 daggers digging into her body...and everything went black... 

_"Number 4...."_   
"Kuja...?"   
_Number 4...you did good. But also never forget your reason for life..._   
"I exist only to kill..."   
~ ~ ~   
"No!" the girl woke up with a start and breathing rapidly, almost hyperventilating. She looked around, everyone was there. She was still in Dr. Tots house? Yes. But everyone was asleep. She felt something next to her. "What?" She looked down to find the same staff in her dream...was it a dream, it seemed so real...maybe a flashback...? But where did this staff come from?   
Then she remembered something...I exist only to kill. To kill? Yes...it seems so right.   
"U-um...you're awake?" A small voice asked from the other side of her. She looked over only to see another black mage, Vivi, with concern in his eyes.   
No, he can't have concern...he doesn't work for Kuja...he is the enemy...   
The girl stood up, staff in hand.   
Vivi stared at her wondering what he should do, should he wake the others?   
The girl looked at Vivi with murder in her eyes. "I am Black Waltz No. 4...I exist only to kill...."   
"Z-Zidane...?!"   
Black Waltz No. 4 walked closer to Vivi, brought up her staff and plunged the sharp object into Vivi's chest... 

* * * 

Ooooooo! Don't you just hate me? What's gonna happen?? Well don't ask me cuz I don't even know yet...Darn writers block! That's why I stopped, I didn't know what else to write...soooo, I thought why not make this a cliffhanger? Hehe, aren't I evil? Well, that's all for now. Please review and tell me what cha think! ^_~ 


	3. Lost Feathers

Here it is....Chapter 3 of Amber Eyes and Blue Wings! I wrote this in school again, a teacher even caught me writing it and took it away. :( Then I had to try to remember what I wrote so I could write it again. I wonder if the teacher read it? Maybe that would explain the strange stares from him? Oh wellz. I don't own any of the Final Fantasy 9 characters. Shucks, that sux...but anyways, on with my story: 

**

Amber Eyes and Blue Wings:   
Chapter 3: Lost Feathers

**   
by: Vivi's Girl 

Vivi whimpered and fell back. Black Waltz No. 4 looked at her stained staff and started to laugh.   
"I exist only to kill..."   
"N-No y-you d-don't" Vivi stammered, even though it took almost all of his energy he had left.   
Black Waltz No. 4 turned her gaze over to the weak and bleeding black mage who had suddenly spoke.   
Vivi continued, "Y-you don't w-want t-to do th-this, you're just b-being controlled l-like all of the others..." 

_Others?_

"No! You're wrong!" 

_Or maybe he's not?_

Black Waltz No. 4 stepped away from Vivi. Vivi looked up at her with sad, pleading eyes that burned into her while he grabbed his deep wound trying to stop the blood fron flowing out of him, but the blood still seeped through his hand.   
He's never seen anything like her before. Sure, she looked like any other Black Waltz or Mage, but unlike the others, she had light brown hair, short in the back, long in front. And sure, she wasn't a raving beauty, but she was kind of cute and pretty -- as far as black mages go.   
There was a slight noise. Black Waltz No. 4 looked over to the other side of the room. Some people who were once sleeping peacefully were now stirring in there bed but not awake...yet. She had almost forgot about them. 

_Oh no...I have to get out of here..._

The female Black Waltz took one more look at Vivi. He was no longer looking at her, but at the floor, sitting now in a puddle of blood, and breathing hard as if he couldn't at all. She took a few more steps back. 

_Oh my god, what have I done...?_

Feeling hot tears forming in her eyes, she turned the other way and ran out of Dr. Tot's house...out of Treno...to where?   
It didn't matter. 

~*~*~*~ 

Eiko woke up, sat up in bed and looked around. She stretched out her arms and yawned.   
"I guess I'm the first one up."   
Eiko looked to the side of her. Something was odd. Wasn't Vivi sleeping in the bed next to her's? Where'd he go?   
Eiko got out of bed and started to walk around quietly trying not to wake the others, until she tripped over something.   
"Ah! What the-?" Eiko noticed she had landed in something warm and sticky. Through the windows, the color red glistened in the pale moonlight.   
"What? Red? Wh...wh...Ahhh!" Eiko screamed as she relized what she had fell in. She got up from her fall and looked reluctantly behind her to see what she tripped on. To her surprize, it was Vivi.   
"Vi...Vi...Vivi!" Eiko fell next to him and started to shake him violently.   
"Wake up, Vivi! Wake up!"   
"What's going on?" A startled voice called in front of her. It was Zidane.   
Zidane also looked to the floor and gasped. "Eiko? What the hell happened?!"   
"I..I don't know!"   
"Is there something wrong?" Freya asked coming down the stairs along with Amarant and Dr. Tot. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Vivi. Freya knelt beside Vivi by Zidane and checked him.   
"My God...he's still alive, he's still breathing...but he's lost a lot of blood. He needs help, now!"   
"I knew it. I knew something like this would happen."Amarant leaned against a wall. "We should have never trusted that Waltz."   
"Amarant...you-"   
"Don't tell me you think it wasn't her...she's the only one missing from this picture. She killed her prey and ran off to kill some more."   
Even though they didn't want to admit Amarant was right, they agreed. Dr. Tot walked up to where Vivi was. "Step aside, I will heal him, don't worry he'll be fine, you go try and find that girl."   
Zidane was a little confused. He could have sworn she was different from the other Waltzes. Could he have been wrong?   
"We need to go look for her now and settle this." Freya told all of them.   
Everyone nodded and Zidane led his friends out of Treno. 

~*~*~*~ 

Kuja walked around his room in the Desert Palace. "I can't believe that stupid soldier! How dare he push my most precious weapon off the airship. Now, all I have to do is wait for Zorn and Thorn to return on their search for her."   
Just then, Zorn and Thorn ran in, both out of breath as if they ran all the way there.   
"Found her, we have!" Thorn told Kuja.   
"Yes, we have found Black Waltz No. 4!"   
"It took you long enough" Kuja said to the two jesters angrily. "Well? Where is she?"   
"We last saw her on a beach near Treno, sir!" Zorn explained with a jump.   
"Yes! On a beach, we last saw her!" Thorn repeated.   
"And you didn't bring her back?"   
Zorn and Thorn fell silent.   
"Idiots! Must I do everything myself? You two are useless."   
Zorn and Thorn looked at each other.   
"We are very sorry, Kuja!"   
"Very sorry, are we!"   
"Shut up...I will go search for her now."   
Kuja walked out of his room shaking his head in disappointment.   
"I cannot lose her, she has powerful magic that would be a waste to lose..." Kuja told himself as he got on his silver dragon. 

~*~*~*~ 

Black Waltz No. 4 stood near the ocean on the beach where she had been washed ashore.   
_What's my purpose for living?   
To Kill? I exist only to kill?   
What a meaningless life.   
To take away innocent lives while I still live...only to take more?_

"There she is!" Black Waltz No. 4's thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice. She didn't do anything, she just stood there, starring out at the ocean. It looked endless, like it stretched out forever, but she knew that somewhere out there, it had to end. Was life like that too?   
Everyone who went to go search for her, Zidane, Eiko, Freya, and Amarant, ran up to the Black Waltz and surrounded her in case she tryed to escape.   
Eiko jumped in anger "How could you do that?! What did Vivi ever do to you?!"   
"I'm sorry." Black Waltz No. 4 told the small girl so quietly it was almost impossible to hear.   
Amarant spoke up, "You are not sorry. Admit it, you're anything but sorry!"   
Black Waltz No. 4 thought about what he had said. Was it true? Was she really not sorry? She didn't want to believe it...no, she couldn't believe it!   
"I-I didn't mean it--"   
"Liar!"   
"Amarant! If you keep yelling we're not going to get anywhere!" Zidane yelled.   
Black Waltz No. 4 closed her eyes...blocked out any noises...she just wanted to end it all. No one needed her here in this world. No one cared...She was just a nuisance. 

"--Kuja!"   
Black Waltz No. 4's eyes snapped opened at that name. Kuja...wasn't that the name of...   
Suddenly there was a gust of wind as Kuja landed his dragon not far from the group. Black Waltz No. 4 turned to the man who she had once seen every day...and she remembered everything...   
The battles...   
The cries...   
The hatred...   
Her every move...   
She remembered everything she had done. All of the people _she_ had killed...murdered. Yet again, she felt tears form in her eyes, but held them back.   
She was created as a toy, a servant, to do all of the dirty work for this man...Kuja. Not no more. She didn't want that life. That fall from the ship, she thought, was the best thing that could have happened to her. She understood everything now.   
Kuja took a few steps toward them. A smirk formed on his pale face.   
"I have found you, my precious waltz."   
Black Waltz No. 4 took a step back.   
"What's wrong Number 4? Don't you remember me? I'm Kuja, you work for me."   
She took another step back. "No..."   
Kuja looked amused. "No? No what? Don't tell me you don't want to work for me anymore."   
Black Waltz No. 4 didn't say anything. This was making Kuja irritated. He walked up to the girl and grabbed her. "Well? Do you still want to work for me or not?!" He threw her on the sandy ground.   
Zidane, Eiko, Freya, and Amarant stepped back, but ready to fight if Kuja tryed anything.   
Still on the ground, Black Waltz No. 4 got the nerve to speak, "I don't want to be your slave anymore! I...I don't want..."   
Kuja was not pleased, but knew he couldn't change her mind by just looking at her. "Fine...have it your way...but that means you can't have any sign that you have once worked for me."   
Black Waltz No. 4 looked confused. "What do you mean?"   
Kuja walked up to her once again and picked her up. "I think you do know. What makes you different from other mages?" Kuja smiled.   
Then he grabbed her wings and pulled.   
Black Waltz No. 4 cried out as she felt her unique appendages being torn from her body. It was bad enough that her wings were being torn, but along with her magnificent blue wings, she could also feel her skin being torn off of her back. Even through the loud screams that somehow came out of her mouth, she could hear the sound of bones breaking as they were being torn apart. The pain was unbearable. How did she ever get caught up in this? After Kuja was done with his removal of an 'employee' he threw the wings down onto the ground, along with Black Waltz No. 4 next to them. She landed on her back, which allowed the sand on the beach to touch where there was no more skin. She whimpered and rolled onto her stomach to stop the stinging.   
Kuja looked down at her and pulled his hair off of his face which had fell onto it. He turned and started to walk back to his dragon.   
Zidane couldn't bear this. The others looked down at the torn waltz...   
"Wait!"   
Everyone looked over to where a small voice had called out. It was Vivi.   
"Vivi! What are you doing here?!" Freya yelled at the weak and dizzy Black Mage. He didn't have anymore wounds, but he was still recovering.   
Kuja looked over at Vivi. He remembered him very well.   
"Just because she doesn't want to work for you anymore, doesn't mean you should give her that kind of pain!"   
Kuja looked amused again as a slight smile appeared on his face. "And what makes you think this?"   
"You had no right to rip off her wings!"   
Black Waltz No. 4 looked over to Vivi. Was he sticking up for me? 

_Why...?_

"She might have done things that were not acceptable but..."   
Kuja cut him off by laughing. "Fool! You care about others too much! That will be your downfall!"   
Kuja laughed again. "Yes, you are weak right now...your downfall is near."   
"Kuja! What are you talking about?!" Zidane yelled as he tried to figure what Kuja was getting at.   
Kuja didn't hesitate. He ran to Vivi, and struck him.   
Everyone yelled in unison "No!"   
Black Waltz No. 4 knew that Kuja wanted to kill him. She tried to get to her feet but it hurt to much, every move she did shot a pain all through her body like needles peircing through her.   
All of the others started to run to Kuja but it was too late, he hit Vivi again in the head which smashed his head open, causing one more grunt as he fell to the ground lifelessly.   
Kuja chuckled. He walked back to his dragon and sat on it.   
Black Waltz No. 4 finally got up, ignoring all pain.   
_NO! He won't get away with that...Vivi was the only one that was nice to me...._   
She ran over to where Kuja and his dragon was but failed to get there in time. Kuja took off looking down at everyone snickering.   
Black Waltz No. 4 pounded the ground. "No...No, No, No....!"   
She looked up as Kuja flew into the light of the sun and slowly dissappeared into the blurred light.   
Zidane walked over to Vivi and checked for a pulse...anything that would show he was alive.   
Everyone looked at Zidane eagerly. Zidane stood up a few minutes later. He was silent as he shook his head sadly as tears rolled down his face. 

* * * 

:'( Tissue anyone? No? Well I do...*Grabs a tissue and blows my nose noisily* Vivi!!! Ahhhh! I don't like myself right now. Ahem...ok, enough crying...I said enough!!! You! The guy with the blue shirt! Stop with the water works! Uh...well that's it for Chapter 3. Yup, I'll get Chapter 4 up sometime later after I write it. What else will come out of my crazy mind? Well, I'll guess you'll hafta read on later to find out! See ya! Oh yeah, please review! ^_^ 


	4. A Precious Life Worth Living?

Finally! Chapter 4 is up and running! Well, not _running_, but you know what I mean. ^.~ Sorry if this took awhile to post, but I've been busy with school and stuff and I haven't had time to write this little chapter...until now! Mwahahaha!!! ^.^ But anywayz, on the the disclaimers...I do not own anything from Final Fantasy 9! And why do we put these little disclaimers anyway?! We all know darn well who owns everything already...*shrugs* Well, I'm gonna stop complaining and let you read my little story...K? Okay...Hope you enjoy! ^.^ 

**

Amber Eyes and Blue Wings:   
Chapter 4: A Precious Life Worth Living?

**   
by: Vivi's Girl 

After the horrible scene of Kuja taking the life of the innocent black mage, who should not have died at all, Zidane, Freya, Amarant, and Eiko had nothing else to do except head back to Treno. Zidane and Freya started to carry Vivi's lifeless, bruised, and bleeding body back to Dr. Tot's house when they turned to say something to the shattered Black Waltz, but she was gone. All was left, was her torn off wings and few blue beautiful feathers blowing in the wind or floating in the shimmering ocean as the sun setted over the calm blanket of water... 

~ * ~ 

A few days have passed and the attack on Alexandria was over. Alexandria was in ruins and the people of the kingdom were devestated. Dagger had agreed to join Zidane again, as with Steiner too. They were now aboard the Blue Narciss and heading for the Black Mage Village when Dagger started to look around as if searching for something. Steiner had noticed this and become concerned.   
"Princess," Steiner started, "what is the matter?"   
Dagger looked at Steiner. "Steiner, I just noticed something."   
"Yes, Princess?"   
"Where is Vivi?"   
Everyone looked up from what they were doing except for Quina who was busy complaining how s/he was starving for food. Dagger seemed confused.   
"What? Why is everyone acting all differently now when I mentioned Vivi's name? Oh my gosh, did something happen to him?! Is he hurt?"   
Zidane walked up to the confused soon-to-be queen.   
Steiner spoke up, "Zidane, where is Master Vivi?"   
Zidane had a solemn expression on his face.   
"Dagger, I think we should talk..." 

~ ~ ~ 

Zidane had told Dagger, Steiner, and Quina everything that had happened. It was hard for him and he sometimes had to stop talking for a few moments because of the lumps he got in his throat from time to time. He told them how they went to Treno, how they had found another Black Waltz, and how Kuja had maliciously murdered Vivi. Steiner couldn't believe it and was now weeping over a lost friend. Dagger had tears streaming down her face but she seemed extremely interested in Black Waltz No. 4. 

About an hour later, the Blue Narciss landed on the Outer Continent and Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, and Quina decided to go to the small village while Freya, Amarant, and Eiko stayed in the Blue Narciss. Steiner carried Vivi for a while ago, they decided to ask the black mages if they could bury their deceased friend in the cemetary.   
When the four people walked into the Black Mage Village once again, they all noticed something was different.   
"Where is everybody?" Dagger asked even though she knew no one would know. Quina took a few steps forward. "Maybe all go get food? Bad food here. Maybe go get good food?"   
They all stared at Quina but said nothing in silence. Steiner shook his head in disgust at the Qu.   
Zidane broke the silence, "There has to be someone here. Why would all the Black Mages just leave?"   
Again, silence. Zidane just looked at them for a second and then wondered off, heading for the village's cemetary. Both Dagger and Steiner followed, but Quina went his separate way determined to find good food to eat. 

Zidane walked slowly into the graveyard with Dagger and Steiner closely behind. They all stopped and gasped when they saw that Mr. 288 was still there, standing in front of a grave. Mr. 288 had heard their footsteps and so he turned around to see who was standing behind him.   
"Zidane? What are you doing here?"   
"Well, first of all, we wanted to ask you something..."   
Mr. 288 seemed curious. "Okay..."   
Steiner walked up to Mr. 288 and layed Vivi by his feet. "...We wanted to know, if you would be so kind and let us bury Master Vivi here."   
Mr. 288 looked down at Vivi in shock but he had a blank expression. "Of course..." Mr. 288 didn't dare ask what had happened, but he already had a pretty good idea because of the gash in Vivi's head, and with the dried up blood on his steepled hat that had probably seeped through earlier.   
"Thank you" Dagger had replied to the Black Mage standing before her.   
Zidane spoke again, "Mr. 288...where is everybody? Are you the only one here?"   
Mr. 288 placed his gaze on Zidane. "A little earlier," he started "Kuja came to this village and told everyone that if they went with him he could expand their lives. Everyone was so afraid of...stopping...they went with him...but there are three more other than me still here who did not go with Kuja. If you would like to talk with them, look over at the Chocobo shack. I will stay here and bury Vivi for you if you wish."   
They all nodded. Zidane wanted to know more about Kuja, but decided to ask later. "We'll see you around..." Zidane said before he turned and walked away. Dagger and Steiner took one more look at Vivi, then also turned and walked out of the place for the dead.   
Mr. 288 did as he said he would. He buried Vivi and made a small tombstone for him.   
Mr. 288 looked down at Vivi's fresh grave and shook his head. "It wasn't your time..." 

~ 

Zidane stopped right in front of the shut door of the chocobo shack.   
"Zidane...? What's the matter?" Dagger questioned.   
"It's the door, it's locked." Zidane started to check around the tiny shack. "Hey look! There's a small hole here. We can look inside!"   
Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner knelt down by the hole and peaked inside. Steiner spoke up, "I recognize those two Black Mages as Mr. 33 and Mr. 111, am I right? But who...is that?" Steiner pointed at the strange Black Mage sitting on the floor by Mr. 111. Zidane gasped.   
"Th-That's Black Waltz No. 4! What is she doing here?!"   
Dagger gazed at the female mage sitting on the floor. "So that's Number 4..."   
"Shhh..." Steiner told them. "Let's listen..." The three stopped talking and listened to the mages' conversation. 

Mr. 33 looked over from the unhatched chocobo egg over to Black Waltz No. 4.   
"Miss 4..." Mr. 33 started, "...why didn't you go with Kuja?"   
"I should probably ask you the same thing...but...I have my reasons."   
Mr. 111 looked down at her. "Reasons? Like what?"   
Black Waltz No. 4 was getting annoyed by their questions. She's been asked these same questions before, she just hasn't actually gave them answers yet.   
"I don't trust him. He can't be trusted..." she whispered.   
Mr. 33 and Mr. 111 looked at each other, then back at Black Waltz No. 4.   
She sighed and stood up. "I know what you're thinking...but it can't be helped, Kuja is nothing but a liar! Kuja is not telling the truth about being able to make us live longer. He just wants to use us! To use us for his...his war."   
Mr. 33 walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Miss 4..."   
She pushed him aside. "No! I won't just stand here while innocent people get killed!"   
She ran passed the two mages and out of the shack. She didn't even notice the three eavesdroppers on the side of the shack.   
"Well, she seems upset." Zidane said matter-of-factly.   
A few seconds later, Mr. 33 and Mr. 111 ran out of the shack after Black Waltz No. 4. Once out of sight, Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner, quietly as possible, followed the Black Mages to hear more.   
Black Waltz No. 4 was now sitting on the steps of No. 163's Medicine Shop. She sat there with her head resting on her knees. Mr. 111 sat next to her while Mr. 33 just stood. Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner hid behind the shop.   
Mr. 111 looked at the depressed girl sitting next to him. "Miss 4...please tell me, tell me the real reason why you didn't go with Kuja."   
Black Waltz No. 4 lifted up her head. She was temped to take her staff and beat him with it. "Doesn't anybody listen to me? I just don't trust him."   
"Listen to me, Miss 4, there's nothing you can do now. Everyone left on their own will. They didn't have to go."   
She shook her head. "They were convinced that he was telling the truth. Of course they left. But Kuja is not going to find a way to make their lives longer. He's just going to make them fight in his war. They...They could get killed. They're going to die sooner than they're supposed to. Not longer..."   
The other two Black Mages were silent. The Black Waltz looked at both of them, with tears that now streaked her jet black face. "I wish...I wish my time would come..."   
"What?!"   
"Ever since I came here a few days ago, I've been thinking. I wish that I would just...'stop'...and get my life over with."   
"Miss 4! You can't mean that?!"   
Number 4 stood up. "But I do! You have no idea how I feel. No one understands."   
Mr. 111 stood up also. "That is not true."   
She glared at Mr. 111. "Yes it is. You don't know what it's like to have nothing and wake up every morning asking the same question over and over."   
Mr. 33 became amused. "What's the question?"   
Number 4 took a deep breath. "I ask myself 'Why am I here? What is my point of existance?' But...I never get an answer."   
Both of the Black Mages became concerned for her now. "You have a lot to live for, Miss 4! Why do you say these awful things?!"   
"Because it's true! My whole life is nothing but questions! What kind of life is that? I ask and ask...but I...my questions never have answers." She looked down at the ground. Not really wanting to talk anymore, she took a sudden interest in a rock on the ground.   
"But all questions have to have answers" Mr. 33 replied.   
She looked up at Mr. 33 and Mr. 111.   
"If that's true, then answer this:   
Why live if life has no meaning?"   
Mr. 33 and Mr. 111 stared at her but said nothing. A few moments later, Black Waltz No. 4 broke the silence by saying, "You can't answer can you?"   
"....."   
"That's what I thought..." She turned and ran towards the cemetary.   
"There's obviously nothing we can do, Mr. 33"   
"You're right." He shook his head disapointedly. " Let's head back to the shack, our chocobo egg could hatch any time now!"   
Mr. 111 nodded and followed Mr. 33 back to the shack.   
Zidane, Dagger, and Steiner came out of hiding. "Well, that was interesting." Zidane said.   
"Yes, it was." Dagger replied.   
Suddenly, Mr. 288 walked up to the party. "Um...It's getting late, the sun has gone down already. If you would like to stay here over night, you can sleep in the inn. No charge. I already told your friend, Quina, and s/he already headed for the inn."   
"Thank you, Mr. 288." Dagger said politly before heading for the inn.   
"P-Princess! Wait!" Steiner ran after Dagger.   
Mr. 288 looked at Zidane. "Are you going with them? You really should get some rest."   
Zidane nodded and headed for the inn also. 

~ ~ ~ 

Black Waltz No. 4 fell next to Vivi's grave. "My God..." She buried her face in her hands, but quickly looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"Mr. 288..."   
"Miss 4...are you alright?"   
"I-I'm fine..." She looked back to the graves.   
Mr. 288 gave a little chuckle. "Somehow, I don't believe you."   
"I-I don't....uh...why...Why did I have to be a Black Waltz?"   
"Well, Miss 4...I believe people are, what they are, for a reason..."   
"Well I hate it...I don't want to be a Black Waltz...I'd rather just be a regular Black Mage...I feel so confused...so lonely and unlovable, so worthless and lost." She took her gaze over to a small patch of beautiful purpleish-blue and yellow flowers with slightly ruffled petals with sword shaped leaves.   
Mr. 288 noticed her looking at them and smiled. "Do you like them?"   
"They're pretty..."   
"Yes they are...like you..."   
Number 4 looked up at Mr. 288 with a confused expression. "W-What are they called?"   
"They're called Ayame's. Also known as Fleur-de-lis or Iris's."   
She looked at the velveted flowers again and picked one. "They're pretty...Ayame, huh?"   
Mr. 288 nodded. "If you're looking for a new idenity...then why not pick a new name?"   
"Y-You mean, 'Ayame'?"   
Mr. 288 nodded again.   
Number 4 looked at the flower once again in her hand. "Alright...Ayame it is!" She stood up proudly. "Black Waltz No. 4 is no more! I'm going to forget my past and think of the future!"   
"Now that's something I'd like to hear...Ayame."   
The girl turned and looked at Mr. 288. "Thank you...so much."   
Mr. 288 looked up to the sky. "Ayame...The stars are shining for you tonight."   
She took her gaze up to the sky at the small twinkling lights.   
Ayame turned to Vivi's grave and bent next to it. "I'm so sorry Vivi...you never deserved that..." With one last tear that night, she placed the Iris on top of Vivi's grave and read the words on the tombstone outloud: 

There will always be only one Vivi

~ * ~ 

Well there it is...Chapter 4! It's not as dark and stuff as the other chapter but I thought it was sweet. ^.^ Hey, a story has to have some sweetness in it right? Right?! Anyways, as you know now, Black Waltz No. 4 now goes by the name Ayame. Ayame is the Japanese name for the flower Iris. I was looking through a flower book at school and I landed on the Iris's picture and I thought it was pretty, which gave me the idea for her name. So then, I looked in my Japanese dictionary and Iris in Japanese is Ayame, so I'm like "Hey! That sounds pretty good!" But anywayz, I'll have Chapter 5 up sometime whenever, and I'll stop bothering you right now with my little end-of-chapter author's note! Buh-Bye! ^.~ Now, be a responsible reader and review! ^.^ 


	5. A Reunion Unwanted

Amber Eyes and Blue Wings Chapter 5 Chapter 5 of my little story. I wrote this in school...again...and is probably what I'm gonna continue to do ^.^ Well...not much to say here except for the disclaimers...which i'm not gonna do cuz you should already know them and I'm not gonna waste my time typing it...^.~ Oh, and Enjoy! 

**

Amber Eyes and Blue Wings:   
Chapter 5: A Reunion Unwanted

**   
by: Vivi's Girl 

A small girl sat up in her bed, feeling the warm morning sun caressing her face. She stretched, glancing around the small room in the Blue Narciss.   
Zidane wasn't back yet.   
The small girl, known as Eiko, hopped out of bed, her cheaks puffed out and with her hands on her hips. "Zidane sould be back!" Eiko yelled out, then right after remembering the two sleeping people by her. She didn't want to wake Freya or Amarant up.   
Eiko walked out of the room, onto the ships deck. "Zidane didn't tell me he would be gone this long! Ack! And Dagger is with him too!" Eiko began to sulk. "Why does Zidane have to like her? What does she got that I don't got?!"   
Eiko started to head off the ship, to the Black Mage Village. She was going to go find Zidane, where ever he may be, and give him a peice of her mind. 

~ ~ ~ 

Ayame looked up. She hasn't left the cemetary all night and it seemed, that was the first time she moved in the last few hours.   
The sun had just risen over its peak, shinning it's soft glow over the shades of darkness from the night. The wind was blowing through the trees, making a peaceful sound as the leaves moved with each motion.   
Ayame looked back to what she had been staring at for what seemed forever.   
Vivi's grave.   
Sure, she knew she couldn't do anything, but she still felt responsible. Even after Mr. 288's talk, she still had a feeling of guilt deep inside of her.   
She glared her amber eyes at the grave, as if waiting for Vivi to jump out of the deep covered up hole in the ground...alive. Not dead. Alive and cheerfull with joy in his eyes. She wished she could just see him one more time. To look into his eyes. Eyes that were full of life and curiousity of the world around him.   
Eyes that would never look upon the world again...   
Ayame's thoughts were taken away as she heard footsteps behind her. She also heard another sound that thuded onto the ground after each footstep.   
Mr. 288.   
Ayame stood up and turned around to look at the black mage.   
"Ayame," he started, with a slight pause afterwards, "have you not been to bed yet? It's already morning and you haven't gone to sleep yet, have you?"   
Ayame was about to say something but Mr. 288 stopped her. "Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes that you can barely keep them open."   
Ayame nodded, even though she didn't want to go rest, she decided to humour him. "Alright, I'll go get some sleep."   
Mr. 288 nodded and moved out of the way to let her through.   
Ayame walked out of the cemetary, leaving Mr. 288 behind, intending not to go to a room and sleep. She couldn't.   
Ayame walked around the small village awhile, not sure what she was doing, but it didn't matter to her.   
She was too busy thinking. 

~ ~ ~ 

Zidane was the first to wake up. He yawned then jumped off the top bunk of the bed in the inn. He raised his hands high in the air above his head, stretching from his restless sleep that night.   
Zidane examined the room, gazing over the other people in the small room. Everyone was still sleeping.   
Dagger looked peaceful in her dreams, sleeping on the bottom bunk.   
Quina, for some odd reason, had ploped himself on the floor, a big smile on his white face.   
"No doubt dreaming about food," Zidane said quietly outloud with a shake of his head.   
He looked over to a wooden chair, a little shabby looking, and the wood being worn away. Steiner was sleeping in it. Zidane wasn't really surprized by Steiners constant mumbling of his sworn duty to protect the princess. Even in his dreams ol' Rusty was still the same as he was awake.   
Zidane sauntered out of the inn, walking around the calm village for a while, just enjoying the scene of the small village and the fresh air.   
As he was walking past the Medicine shop, he noticed Black Waltz No. 4 sitting on the pathway looking over its edge into the stream.   
Zidane strided over and sat down next to her, but it seemed she was too deep in thought of something, that she didn't notice. This amused Zidane and to get her attention, he patted her on the back.   
This really surprised her, and she almost fell into the water below.   
Zidane chuckled, "Jeez, what world did you fly off to?"   
She looked startled. "Z-Zidane...? You're Zidane, right?"   
Zidane nodded at her query.   
"so, No. 4, this is where you headed after...you know..." Zidane's gaze turned from her face to her back. He couldn't see all of her back because of the dress she was wearing, but peaking up through the top of the cloth, close to her neck, he noticed bloody and ragged scars.   
Scars he knew would never fully heal in more ways then one.   
"Please..." she started, head lowered, now playing with her hair with a sign of discomfort, "please don't call me No. 4..."   
Zidane was puzzled at first, but after a moment he figured what she meant.   
"Alright, then what should I call you?"   
She was about to speak, but someone else answered for her.   
"Ayame."   
The two people by the water looked up at the figure walking towards them.   
Ayame stood up. Zidane also, a second later.   
Ayame nodded, then turned to face Zidane. "Yes, call me Ayame..."   
Zidane nodded, as if approving it. "Ayame, huh? That's a beautiful name." Zidane smiled at her.   
"Zidane," Mr. 288 looked over to Zidane, "if you want, before your friends awake, you can go visit Vivi..."   
Zidane's cheerful face fell into a hole of gloom at Vivi's name. "I think I will."   
Zidane was about to start walking to the cemetary to visit his deceased friend, but was stopped short by a high and shirll voice of a little 6 year-old.   
"Zidane! Where have you been?! You never came home last night! That's no way to treat a lady! You could've at least told me you were gonna stay the night here!" Eiko yelled that in what seemed like one breath.   
"Eiko...I..."   
Eiko ran up to Zidane and looked sweetly at him, a little releived Dagger wasn't with him. "But it's okay now, Zidane. I forgive you. Just--" Eiko stopped mid-sentence as soon as she glanced over and saw someone familiar. It was a girl.   
With a steepled hat...   
a long red and black dress...   
light brown hair that was short in back and hung long in front...   
no wings on her back, but Eiko knew what rested on there before...   
"Oh my gosh! It's you who almost killed Vivi before Kuja did!"   
Ayame took a step back away from Eiko.   
Eiko resumed her yelling, "How could you?! Vivi never did anything to you! Don't you have guilt for what you did?!"   
"Eiko!" Zidane screamed at the small child.   
Ayame took another step back, feeling all her sorrow returning as tears bristled her eyes.   
She turned and ran out of the Black Mage Village.   
Zidane stared after Ayame for a few seconds then turned to Eiko.   
"Eiko!" And with that, he ran after Ayame.   
Eiko stopped yelling with her cheeks a little flushed. "But...I...Oh great! Now he's mad at me! Eiko felt like hitting herself, even though she was a bit confused as what was going on.   
Mr. 288, who hadn't said a word since Eiko arrived, just fixated his eyes at the two people who were now running through the forest.   
~ ~ ~   
_No! This can't be happening! _

I can't let what a little girl says make me feel like this...can I? 

Ayame ran through the dark forest, not thinking where she was heading, but being careful so she wouldn't run into a tree. 

_I shouldn't let what Eiko said to me affect me. _

I know that I didn't mean to injure Vivi so badly, Vivi could've fought back. 

But he was recovering... 

Too weak to fight... 

and all because of me. 

Ayame let out a sob while still running. Her lungs began to hurt and her side ached.   
She saw the clearing of the forest, showing her that she would almost be out.   
She started to slow down, and then eventually, she tripped over a tree root.   
Now on all fours, a pain seized up her legs and the palms of her hands hurt.   
She sat up, noticing that her dress was slightly ripped now. Ayame brought her dress up slightly to get a glimpse at her knee, where her skin is slightly torn and bleeding.   
She put her dress back down, then looked at her hands, where a pain stung. Her grey gloves were also torn, revealing her hands which were also stained crimson.   
Ayame tryed to stand, but just ended up sitting again. Her one leg hurt so much now, from trying to put pressure on it, that it gave her the idea it was sprained.   
"Great...it looks like I'll be here a while..."   
Ayame sat there on the ground for a few moments before she heard a noise behind her. Alert, she turned around to face what was behind her.   
It was a Zaghnol. Its large body has ready to attack and with its eyes staring evilly right at Ayame.   
Ayame screamed. She couldn't run away and she wasn't quite sure how to use magic without her staff. 

_But I could try..._

Ayame raised her hands and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on her power deep inside. But just as she felt hot thunder dancing around her outstreatched hand, Ayame's concentration was cut short and only a few sparks went out in a few directions.   
Ayame's eyes snapped open to see what had disrupted her and found Kuja, standing only a few feet away, staring intently at her. He didn't even care about the monster he had just slaughtered behind him. The Zaghnol made one last attept to try to hit Kuja, but failed. The Zaghnol spasmed before finally laying still, showing the stillness of death.   
Ayame glared at Kuja, a mixture of feelings coming to her.   
Fear, anger, hatred, sadness..."Kuja..." was all Ayame managed to say.   
Kuja smirked. "Nice to see you again, No. 4."   
"M-My name i-is Ayame..."   
"Hmm? You renamed yourself?" Kuja chuckled. "Nonsence! You will always be a Black Waltz!" Kuja began striding over to Ayame. "Now, my No. 4...you will come with me and I will fix you up, and you will serve me once again!"   
"Wh-What are you go--"   
What am I going to do to you? It doesn't matter, you won't remember any of it, so why explain?" Kuja cackled then finally reached her, grabbing her by the neck then pulling her up off the ground. Ayame let out a gasp, and Kuja smiled as he started to carry her in his arms, walking back to his silver dragon that rested near by... 

~ ~ ~ 

Zidane ran swiftly through the forest, trying his best to follow Ayame's trail.   
"Ayame!" Zidane ran faster. "Darn that Eiko! Ayame?! Where are you?!"   
Zidane stopped suddenly as he saw a corpse of a dead Zaghnol.   
"What...happened here?"   
He started to walk towards the dead Zaghnol to get a better look and to see if maybe Ayame was nearby, until he heard a sudden scream from above.   
"Hmm?" Zidane looked up, and through the green leaves attached to the sienna colored trees, he saw a dragon...but what caught his eye was Kuja and the outcrying black waltz he was holding.   
"No! Damnit!" Zidane started to run again, heading for the Blue Narciss.   
When he finally made it to the Blue Narciss, he startled Freya and Amarant who were inside.   
Freya turned her gaze over to Zidane a little worried by the way he entered.   
"Zidane? What's the matter?"   
"No time to explain...just go to the Black Mage Village and tell everyone I'll be gone for a while!"   
"But Zidane...why-"   
"Just do it!"   
Freya nodded and Amarant shrugged, and they walked reluctantly out of the ship.   
Zidane ran up to Blank, a little out of breath from all of the running he had been doing.   
"Blank..."   
"Yo! Zidane! What's up?"   
"Blank, follow Kuja."   
"Kuja? Why?"   
"Please, just do it Blank, I'll explain on the way."   
Blank nodded then went over to the ship's steering wheel.   
_Kuja is not going to get away with this..._Zidane thought, feeling his hatred burning inside him. _You took away Vivi, you won't take away Ayame too..._

~ ~ ~ 

Kuja opened the door to his room inside the Desert Palace and walked in, the room lit up brightly. In his arms was Ayame, who was clearly unconcious.   
Kuja sighed. "A shame I had to knock her out." Kuja looked down at her with a smirk, "You should've stayed still."   
Kuja walked to the back of his room and chained her wrists from old rusty chains on the wall.   
Ayame was now hanging against a wall, unable to do anything about it. One reason being, she was unconcious.   
"Soon I will have my weapon back and I will prevail in my mission." Kuja laughed once more before turning and walking away out of the room.   
Ayame stirred around a little and tryed to move.   
...?   
She opened her eyes and turned her gaze up to the chains around her wrists.   
Ayame looked to the door that Kuja was now walking out of. Kuja closed the door, which made all of the light in the room vanish, leaving Ayame in the dark room, her eyes now blazing like burning coals in a cavern of shadows. 

~ * ~ 

There you have it. Chapter 5. Now I hafta go work on six ^.^ Now, will Zidane get to Ayame in time and save her? Will Ayame get free? What will the others do at the Black Mage Village do when they find out what Zidane is doing? What is Kuja planning to do?! Answers to this and a lot more in the next chapter of Amber Eyes and Blue Wings! ^.^ Please review! ^.^ Oh, and I drew a cover thingy to my story and if you wanna see it and see what my Black Waltz No. 4 looks like, go to the site www.angelfire.com/rpg/BlackWaltzNo4sPage/titleofaeanw.html. Some of you might have already seen it (you know who you people are! ^.~) K? Okay, now I'll leave you alone. ^.^ Buh-bye!!! 


End file.
